


Inconvenient Interruption

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [19]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David and Patrick's morning activities are interrupted by a fire alarm, leaving them frustrated for the day.





	Inconvenient Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
> Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with 56 stories on your own isn't easy!  
> All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

‘Fuck David,’ Patrick moaned. Pleasure washing over him.

‘That’s the plan,’ David said, pulling off Patrick’s cock with a smirk, his fingers working Patrick open.

David wrapped his lips around Patrick’s length again, tongue pressed firmly against the underside.

Patrick threaded his fingers through David’s hair, arching his back with pleasure.

David, I---’ Patrick cried out but was cut off with a loud siren.

‘What the fuck?’ David lifted his head, looking around the room.

‘That’s… that’s the fire alarm,’ Patrick said sitting up, his sex addled brain taking a moment to comprehend the situation, ‘we need to go downstairs.’

‘Well this is poor timing,’ David dropped his head to Patrick’s thigh in frustration, his fingers slipping from Patrick, ‘do we have to go?’

‘Yeah David, we do. Get dressed,’ Patrick jumped off the bed and pulled on his underwear. David climbed out of bed with a groan and began to dress.

‘This is a real buzzkill,’ David said pressing his hand against his cock.

‘You’re not wrong,’ Patrick said as he pulled on his sweater, the fire alarm still blaring.

It was 7.30am. The fire alarm could not have been more inconvenient.

***

As they stood with the rest of the apartment buildings residence, David shivered.

‘My hair looks ridiculous,’ he grumbled.

‘You look very cute,’ Patrick wrapped his arms around David, rubbing his hands up and down David’s back to keep him warm.

‘I want to finish what we started,’ David mumbled against Patrick’s neck.

‘Me too. I can still feel your fingers inside me,’ Patrick breathed. David shivered again, but this time not because of the cold.

‘We’ll have to do something about that then won’t we,’ David smiled.

***

It was too late to continue anything by the time they were allowed back inside. Mr Irvings had burnt his toast downstairs, causing the evacuation. Patrick tried to assure him that it was fine, and no harm was done but he couldn’t help but feel annoyed about the unnecessary interruption.

Patrick left for the store first, to give David time to get ready.

‘I’ll pick up your tea on the way in,’ David said with a smile.

Patrick kissed David, more deeply than a usual goodbye kiss, before pulling back and grabbing his keys.

‘See you soon,’ he said with a wave.

***

As Patrick prepared the store for opening, he couldn’t get the memories from that morning out of his head.

He wanted so badly to finish what they had started. The thought of a full work day standing between them and their bed made him feel flustered and frustrated.

He tried to focus on the chores at hand but his mind kept wandering back to that morning. Back to the way David kissed him deeply. The way David's lips wrapped his cock felt. The way David worked his fingers inside Patrick stretching him open.

Patrick groaned at the memory, his cock twitching with desire.

It was going to be a long day.

***

David arrived about twenty minutes after the store opened. Patrick smiled as David placed his tea on the counter.

'Morning,' David said leaning in to kiss Patrick. What would normally just be a quick kiss hello deepened as Patrick leaned in as David went to step back.

'Oh,' David breathed in surprise as Patrick pulled David closer by his waist.

When the kiss broke, David leaned his head against Patrick's shoulder.

'Missing me already?' David said with a breathy laugh.

'Always,' Patrick's grip remaining firm on David's waist.

As Patrick glanced down at David's lips and began to lean in the bell above the door rang.

'Eww David,' Alexis exclaimed as she walked in the door. Patrick pulled back and looked at Alexis.

'What the fuck are you doing here Alexis?' David spat at his sister.

'I need to ask Patrick a question… and get some more lip balm,' she said sweetly, before jumping up and sitting on the counter.

'Oh my god Alexis. You actually have to pay if you want the lip balm,' David groaned in frustration. Alexis was clearly in no rush.

'So Patrick,' Alexis turned to look at a flustered Patrick, 'I need your advice on a couple business investments I'm looking into.' Patrick was always happy to help Alexis, but in that moment it felt like the last thing he wanted to do.

'Of course Alexis. What did you have in mind,' Patrick forced a smile as Alexis began to explain her plans and David moved away to restock a shelf.

It was going to be a long day.

***

In a quiet moment David sat on the centre table, scrolling through his phone. David didn’t notice that Patrick was standing in front of him, until he felt his hands gently settling on David’s knees.

David looked up with a smile.

‘Hi,’ he breathed, placing his phone beside him.

‘Hi,’ Patrick replied, his voice husky with desire.

Without moving his hands, Patrick leaned forward and kissed David deeply. David reached up and held Patrick’s face tenderly, his thumb brushing across the light stubble there.

Patrick ran his tongue tentatively against David’s mouth. David smiled into the kiss and greeted Patrick’s tongue with his own. Patrick took a small step closer, and then slowly ran his hands up David’s thigh, his thumb running against the inner seam of David’s pants. David let his legs fall open allowing Patrick to move another step closer, his hands pausing at the very top of David’s thighs. He could feel his cock starting to press firmly against his jeans. At no point did they break the kiss as Patrick moved close, their tongues moving passionately against each other, hungry to taste, need and desire building. David ran his hands down Patrick’s shoulders and around his back, pulling him close.

David broke the kiss to let his head fall back, with Patrick kissing down his neck, shifting his fingers so they grazed lightly across David’s cock. David’s legs hooking around behind Patrick’s keeping him locked in place.

‘We can’t do this here,’ David breathed, his hands not leaving the broad of Patrick’s back.

‘I know,’ Patrick mumbled against the bristles of David’s jaw. His hand moved to more firmly to cup David’s cock, that was straining for release behind the fabric of his jeans.

‘Patrick,’ David mumbled, his hips jumped forward at Patrick’s touch. Patrick moaned against David’s skin, his tongue tasting David’s skin, teeth nipping gently.

David loved Patrick like this. His fiance, always so put together and controlled during store hours, coming completely undone. The last thing that David wanted to do was stop, but he was also painfully aware that they were in full view of the everyone who walked by the store.

With all the self-control he could muster, David dropped his hands from Patrick’s back and moved them to Patrick’s hands, one of which had begun massaging his cock through his pants. As he placed his hands on Patrick’s, Patrick stilled. His logical brain catching up with his desire riddled body.

Pulling back from David’s neck, eyes blown dark with desire Patrick looked hungrily at David.

‘That fire alarm really messed with you huh?’ David said.

‘Next time I’ll just let the building burn,’ Patrick said with a breathy laugh.

‘We could close the store for twenty minutes?’ David suggested, cocking his eyebrow suggestively.

‘Maybe thirty?’ Patrick replied after a pause. And David knew that Patrick must be going crazy with need to not instantly reject David’s suggestion, he was always too responsible about customer loyalty to be distracted like this.

David slid softly from the table to stand in front of Patrick who was standing unimaginably close, he could feel the heat radiating off his body.

And just like the fire alarm that morning, the bell above the door chimed to signal another interruption.

‘For fuck sake,’ David muttered before turning towards the door, ‘afternoon, welcome to Rose Apothecary.’ Patrick stepped back and one glance down his body showed David that Patrick was just as aroused as he had been, and his tight fitting mid-range denim did absolutely nothing to hide that fact.

Patrick clearly realised that too so turned and stepped behind the counter, his face reddening.

‘I was just looking for some skin care,’ the woman said in the doorway, clearly aware that she had interrupted something.

‘Of course. Right over here,’ David tugged at his sweater, thankful that it hid most of his own arousal. He assisted the customer as best he could, discussing their skin type and needs, but he kept feeling Patrick’s heated gaze on him, making focusing almost impossible.

***

As the afternoon dragged on, they were never without a customer for long. Each time Patrick moved closer to David, to run his hand along David’s back or arm, the bell above the door went again and another customer entered.

Even when David was helping a customer, Patrick found a way to be close with him.

Touching David's back as he put a customer's order through. Restocking a shelf that didn't necessarily need restocking right beside where David was showing a customer the candles. David couldn't help but have a small smile play on his lips as he spoke about a particular product to the customer. That even after all the time they had spent together, Patrick found him irresistible.

***

Finally the work day came to an end and David, with a large sense of satisfaction and expectation, flipped the sign the closed.

When he turned around Patrick was deeply focused on working out the days takings for their banking.

He'd never seen Patrick process the numbers so quickly. David barely had time to sweep the floor.

When Patrick disappeared to the back room to lock the money into the safe David followed.

Standing at the desk Patrick leaned over some paperwork.

'Hi,' David said standing just inside the doorway.

Patrick looked up, his eyes dark with desire.

David wasn't exactly sure what to expect but still felt surprised when Patrick closed the few steps between them and pulled David into a kiss, one hand around his waist, the other threaded through the short hair at the back of David's head.

David wound his arms around Patrick pulling him even closer.

With practiced care Patrick walked David backwards until his back hit the wall. David's tongue pushed gentle against Patrick's lips. Patrick didn't need any more invitation. Hungrily he licked into David's mouth. Their tongues exploring, tasting one another.

David, changed his stance slightly so their thighs slotted together. He could feel Patrick's arousal pressed against his own.

Patrick felt it too. He ground his hard cock against David's, causing David to drop his head back against the wall as he thrust forward against Patrick.

It reminded them both so much of the early days of their relationship. When privacy was rare and they had to take every opportunity to be together like this.

Patrick kissed along David's jawline. Tasting David's skin as he went. His kissed down David's neck, sucking the skin gently as he went.

'We should go home,' David breathed.

'I'm not letting Mr Irvings ruin this again. I need you David,' Patrick practically growled against David's neck. The words sent a shockwaves straight down to David's cock.

'Fuck,' David moaned, his grip tightening on Patrick's shirt.

Patrick upon hearing that gripped David's thigh and pulled it up so his leg wrapped around Patrick's waist. Supporting his leg with one hand, and bracing himself against the wall with the other Patrick thrust his clothed cock against David's.

David thrust his own cock towards Patrick, the friction of them moving together made him moan deeply. His hands tugging Patrick's shirt from his jeans desperately.

Patrick pulled back from David's neck to look at his face.

'I love you,' he breathed, a small smile on his face.

That sent another shock wave through David. Taking Patrick by the shoulders he dropped his leg back to the ground and spun them so it was Patrick now pressed against the wall.

'Fuck David,' Patrick laughed out.

David kissed Patrick deeply as his fingers made quick work of the buttons on Patrick's shirt.

Pushing the shirt off his shoulders but otherwise leaving it on David leaned down and began kissing Patrick's chest, licking at the bare skin and light dusting of hair.

When David's tongue danced across Patrick's nipple he moaned loudly, thrusting his hips forward. Patrick's fingers dug desperately into David's back.

'David,' Patrick moaned, his fingers running through David's hair.

As David's attention moved to Patrick's other nipple, grazing it lightly with his teeth, he reached down and begun working Patrick's belt lose from his pants. With an experienced hand David undid the button and fly of Patrick's jeans.

David stood capturing Patrick's lips with his own. At the same moment he reached into Patrick's pants and wrapped his hand around Patrick's cock.

Patrick cried out into the kiss as David jacked his cock, running his thumb over the head, spreading the precum down the shaft. Patrick fumbled pushing his hands up under David's sweater.

'You look amazing like this,' David whispered into Patrick's ear before pulled back just enough to enjoy watching Patrick fall apart.

His light blue shirt hung open, pushed back off his shoulders. His chest was flushed red, hair ruffled. David's hand working his cock from within his jeans. David loved that no one else got to see this side of Patrick. That only he knew what his normally so well put together fiance looked like as he fell apart.

'Fuck,' Patrick moaned thrusting up to meet David's fist.

David pulled his hand out of Patrick's pants. Patrick groaned at the loss of contact, only to smile as he watched David lowering himself to his knees, tugging Patrick's jeans lower to free his cock.

David looked up at Patrick, who ran his thumb gently across David's cheek, his chest heaving. His eyes filled with passion and desire and love.

With a quick lift of his eyebrow and a smirk David grabbed hold of Patrick's cock and licked hungrily at the underside, from the base to the tip.

'Fuck David,' Patrick threw his head back against the wall as David took Patrick's length into his mouth.

He traced the head of Patrick's cock with his tongue before going deeper and taking Patrick's full length in his mouth.

Patrick groaned and threaded his fingers through David's hair as he felt his cock hit the back of David's throat. David pulled back and bobbed his head in earnest.

Patrick's knees shook with the intensity of it all, his legs falling open wider as he attempted to steady himself. David gripped his thigh tightly with one hand to support him with one hand, while using the other to cup Patrick's balls.

Patrick's breathing came out hoarse and desperate as David worked him.

As David ran his fingers against Patrick's taint, Patrick choked out his name.

Pressing back further David circled Patrick's hole with his finger. He continued to work Patrick's cock.

'Please,' Patrick moaned, pushing back into David's fingers.

David didn't need to be asked again. He pulled off Patrick's cock and stood.

'Take your pants off,' David demanded as he moved to grab the bottle of lube from the desk drawer. He quickly removed his own sweater and folded it neatly, placing it on the desk.

Patrick made quick work of his shoes, socks and pants, leaving them pooled on the floor. He stepped towards David who stood watching him hungrily at the desk.

As Patrick went to push off his shirt, David stopped him, 'leave it on.' Patrick couldn't help but laugh at David's request.

Taking David's face in his hands he kissed David, deep and slow. He ran one of his hands down to thread his fingers through the hair on David's chest.

David pulled back from Patrick, ran his hands down Patrick's chest, gripped his waist then spun him around so Patrick faced the desk.

Kissing Patrick's neck David took Patrick's hands and placed them on the desk.

He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers.

Circling a lubed finger against Patrick's hole, he pressed against the tight muscles.

'Oh god, yes,' Patrick cried as David moved his finger deeper into Patrick.

When Patrick began to rock back into David's finger, he added a second.

Patrick dropped to his elbows as David reached around and gripped Patrick's cock.

Patrick's moans grew with each thrust of David's fingers. David's own cock strained and leaking against his pants.

Finally after he had added a third finger and Patrick was worked open David let go of Patrick's cock and ran his hand across his chest. He pulled Patrick towards him, forcing him to stand. Patrick reached around to hold David against his back, panting heavily.

Ride me,' David breathed in Patrick's ear. Patrick let out a choked groan in reply. He spin around, David's fingers pulling out of him as he turned.

'Get on the couch,' Patrick's voice was deep with desire.

David nodded excitedly and stepped back towards the couch behind him, Patrick following closely.

When the back of David's knees hit the couch he fell backwards.

Patrick stepped towards him, completely naked other than the undone blue button down hanging off his shoulders. He dropped the bottle of lube beside David on the couch.

'Oh fuck Patrick,' David muttered as Patrick fell to his knees between David's legs.

He made fast work of the fly of David's designer jeans.

David lifted his hips as Patrick tugged his pants down enough to release his cock.

With no preamble Patrick gripped David's cock and took him into his mouth.

'Shit,' David cried out, his hips thrusting forward into the open heat of Patrick's mouth.

Patrick worked his tongue along David's shaft, tracing the veins with a moan.

David ran his fingers through Patrick's short hair.

'Patrick,' David's voice shook. Patrick looked up through his lashes at David.

The sight of Patrick looking up at David with his cock in his mouth was almost too much. He threw his head back against the back of the couch. Taking a deep breath to try and re-centre himself, David moved his hands from Patrick's hair to his shirt. Tugging it desperately Patrick understood and pulled from David's cock.

Planting a soft kiss on David's thigh, he then climbed up the couch and straddled David's legs.

'Patrick, I need you to sit on my dick like now,' David said, his hands running up Patrick's thighs.

Patrick kissed David deeply before grabbing the lube from beside him. Pouring lube onto his hand, Patrick reached down and coated David's cock.

With one hand holding David's cock and the other bracing himself against the couch, Patrick lowered himself.

As David's cock pushed into Patrick, past the tight muscles they moaned together, pleasure washing over them both.

'Fuck Patrick,' David groaned as Patrick seated himself completely.

'You feel amazing,' Patrick breathed, giving himself a minute to adjust to the feel of David deep inside him.

Rocking his hips slowly, Patrick lifted himself partly off David's cock before pushing himself down again.

David stared in awe as Patrick's pace quickened, throwing his head back with ecstasy.

David thrust up to meet Patrick with each stroke.

'Oh god. Fuck me David,' Patrick cried out. The ran his fingers through David's chest hair. Feeling how it was both soft and course at the same time, but entirely irresistible.

David gripped Patrick's hips, thrusting up into him faster and harder than before. David's cock, slamming deep into Patrick hit him exactly where it needed to, causing his body to shudder with pleasure.

With each thrust their bodies slammed together. The muscles in Patrick's legs burnt but he didn't let up his relentless pace. The sound of their skin coming together and their cries of pleasure filled the room.

David grasped the back of Patrick's neck, pulling him down for a depraved kiss.

'I'm so close David,' Patrick cried out. He reached for his cock but David pushed his hand away and wrapped his hand around Patrick's cock.

'Fuck,' Patrick cried out, arching his back.

'Patrick. God,' David worked Patrick faster.

'I'm coming David. I'm--' Patrick's thrusts shuddered and faulted and he came hard against David's chest.

As he came his muscles tightened around David's cock. The pressure enough to push David over the edge, coming moments behind Patrick. Patrick moaned as he felt the heat as David filled him.

The room was suddenly bathed in silence. Only their ragged breathing and the beat of their hearts filled the silence.

Patrick dropped himself so he laid completely against David's chest.

'You're… you're incredible,' Patrick said as he tried desperately to regain his breath.

'Worth waiting all day for?' David asked, wrapping his arms around Patrick, just holding him close. Patrick's shirt damp with sweat.

'You're always worth waiting for David,' Patrick kissed his neck, tasting the skin there.

'You know you have a perfectly good bed at home,' David smiled.

'I couldn't wait any more David,' Patrick lifted his head to look David in the eye, he smiled at the contradiction, 'besides. This was a nice reminder of when inconvenient interruptions were much more regular. When we had to take any opportunity to enjoy each other.' David felt himself blushing.

'We should get up,' David said but made no effort to move.

'Why don't we just stay here a while longer. Like the early days,' Patrick kissed David, softly and slowly now, filled with love.

'Ok. Let me clean up first,' Patrick rolled off David and allowed him to stand. He buttoned up his pants so he could sneak to the bathroom in the dark.

Once he returned and tidied himself and Patrick up with a warm cloth, Patrick pulled on his underwear and they lay down together on the small couch, letting the quiet of the room wash over them.

Neither of them said it, but they both lay there, in each others arms and thought about how far they had come since those early days of their relationship, when getting a moment's privacy was a rare gift. Despite the opportunities to be alone together uninterrupted being much more frequent now Patrick had his own place, they still found each other irresistible. David smiled that after all this time Patrick still wanted him, in the same way David wanted Patrick.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
> If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
